Rainbow City
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Fan sequel to Rainbow Road. Kyle has left for Princeton and Jason can't help feeling lost and alone without his constant presence. Add Nelson back into the mix and you have a drama of Melrose proportions. Multiple pairings, but ends Kyle/Nelson and Jason/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow City**

Author's Note: I'm revising this because I realize its kinda poorly written and needs more detail. Here's to my finishing it this time, because I really do adore the Rainbow trilogy.

Pairings: Nelson x Manny (first chapter only), Kyle x Jason, Nelson x Jason, Kyle x OC, Jason x OC, Kyle x Nelson

Chapter One

Nelson

Nelson could hardly believe he'd been in LA for almost three months, three wonderful months with the love of his life. What were the chances he'd meet his other half during a road trip across country?

Nelson wasn't sure how he'd known Manny was the one. It was his smile, his personality, a combination of factors. Manny was loud, proud, and totally himself, just like he was!

Sure Nelson missed home. He missed his best friends Kyle and Jason the most, but Manny made him happy. He'd taken a chance. The homesickness had been worst during the first week, but Manny got him through.

Kyle still talked to him on the phone and sent him stuff via email. He might even be coming for a visit during break from Princeton.

Nelson thought he had it all. Everything seemed perfect. He should have realized it was too perfect.

He and Manny's anniversary was in a week. Everything was seemingly fine, and they didn't have a problem in the world. Nelson was just coming home from his job at the Pride Center.

"How was work?" Manny asked with that adorable smile, giving Nelson a peck on the cheek.

"It was great," Nelson replied. "How was your day?"

Manny managed a smile, but then his face fell a little.

"Manny, what's wrong?"

The younger man frowned, eyes filling with fear and sadness.

"Nothing Nelson. Nothing serious."

"Bullshit Manny," Nelson smirked at him.

Usually Manny would have smirked back, he didn't. He looked even more sad. Nelson reached out his hand gently.

"Manny really, tell me... "

"I did something Nelson," Manny whispered, looking at the ground. "I love you. Please know that. It didn't mean anything."

Nelson felt a rush of betrayal and hurt. He understood. Manny didn't have to be any more specific.

"You," Nelson paused. "You cheated on me?"

His heart felt like it broke as he spoke those words. Manny didn't look at him.

"Look at me damn it!" Nelson shouted at him.

Tears were flowing down Manny's face as he turned his gaze on Nelson.

"How could you?" Nelson demanded, tears beginning in his own eyes. "I thought you wanted a real relationship with me! I stayed behind here with you when my friends left."

Nelson was nearly in hysterics himself by this point, his own tears falling. How could Manny do this?

"How?" he demanded, wiping at his eyes with his hand.

"Nelson I'm sorry," Manny whispered, another tear sliding down his own cheek. "You have to forgive me."

"Have to!?" Nelson snapped at him. "You think it's that simple!?"

"Please Nelson... "

But Nelson didn't want to hear it. This was too much. He'd stayed behind here in LA for Manny, given him everything. He couldn't forgive this. He would have given him the world!

"We're done," Nelson said in a sad, yet final voice. "We are so done."

"Nelson," Manny pleaded.

Nelson glared at him through tears.

"I can't hardly stand to look at you!"

He ran out the door. Manny said nothing to call him back. Nelson ran to the elevator. He needed to get out of here, to go somewhere to clear his head.

He pressed the button for the first floor and took out his i-phone. Kyle was who he needed to call. He hoped he wasn't in classes.

"Hello?" the voice answered from the other end.

"Kyle thank goodness... "

"Nelson? Is something the matter?"

"Manny," he sobbed into the phone, not able to contain it. "He cheated on me!"

"Oh no," Kyle said sympathetically. "Nelson I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what to do. He wants me to forgive him, but I don't think I can. I think... "

Nelson sighed and hesitated a few seconds.

"... I think I just wanna go home."

He actually did. He missed home like crazy. He missed his mom. Maybe LA wasn't where he belonged after all.

"Nelson I think that might be best," Kyle said gently. "He'll just cheat again. Trust me."

Nelson heard something off in Kyle's voice. Was Kyle thinking about Jason kissing that girl on their road trip?

"I have to let you go," Kyle went on. "You should call your mom and tell her you're coming. Call Jason. I'm sure he'll want to see you. You have money right?"

"Of course I have money," Nelson told him. "I do work. God Kyle, I'm gonna miss working at the Pride Center. That's about all I'll miss."

"Well I trust you to know what's best for yourself," Kyle said. "Take care okay Nelson? I'll call you later."

"Sure thing."

Nelson held his phone against his heart when the call had disconnected. Kyle always knew just what to say and what was best for everyone. Nelson really missed him.

Maybe he should never have stayed here in LA with someone he'd hardly known in the first place. He'd never asked Kyle how he felt about that decision. His best friend might have been upset in hindsight.

Nelson made a mental note to ask him later. Now he had something else to do. He pressed the button for the second floor and the elevator doors closed.

He marched into he and Manny's apartment.

"Nelson?" Manny asked from the couch.

Nelson marched right past him without a reply, heading straight to their bedroom.

"Nelson!?"

Nelson had his suitcase open on the bed, hastily throwing clothes and other valuables into it.

"Nelson what are you doing?" Manny asked with a hurt voice.

"It should be obvious I'd think," Nelson replied testily. "I'm leaving."

"Please don't... "

Nelson looked at him. Manny looked upset, but he wasn't even crying anymore.

"Let me ask you something," Nelson began. "Did you him, whoever this person was?"

Manny was quiet a few moments. Nelson knew what was coming though before his boyfriend said anything.

"Yes."

"Well there you go," Nelson said sadly. "You made your decision. You didn't want me in that moment, you wanted him more."

"It was a mistake," Manny insisted.

"No this was a mistake!" Nelson replied angrily. "Staying in LA was a mistake! Hooking up with a guy I hardly knew was a mistake! I thought this could work, but now I see how foolish I was! I never thought I'd admit my mother was right."

His mother had tried to warn him this was a bad idea on the phone, but he'd insisted, just like always.

"I'm going home," Nelson told Manny in a tone that was final. "Home where I belong."

He zipped up his suitcase and stood, giving Manny one final glance. Another tear streaked down his face.

"Goodbye Manny. I tried. God knows I tried... "

"Don't," Manny whispered.

Nelson walked to the bedroom door. He gave Manny a last glance. He couldn't simply forgive this. Not just like that. He had to go, if only to see if Manny would try to get him to come back, to see if he cared even that much.

Nelson made it to the front door, stopping again. Is this really what he wanted to do?

He reminded himself of his resolve from just a few seconds before. If Manny really wanted him, wanted them to work, he'd try to get Nelson to come back later on.

Something told Nelson that wasn't going to happen though. This was it. He knew it more surely than he'd ever known anything.

He glanced back at their open bedroom door one more time. Manny wasn't even trying to stop him from going now. Nelson opened the door and stepped out of the apartment for the last time.

Nelson let the tears fall, not even trying to restrain them. He pulled out his phone to call for a cab to take him to the airport. He couldn't turn back now. He'd only be showing Manny that what he'd done was okay if he did.

He needed Kyle. It was Kyle he thought of. Kyle to hold him in his arms, assure him, and whisper in his ear that everything would be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kyle

Life at Princeton was exciting and bittersweet at first. To be honest, it still seemed like that sometimes.

Here Kyle was, surrounded by students and friends, some of the brightest minds in the country. He excelled in all his classes. What more could he ask for?

They weren't Jason though. None of them were his boyfriend. Kyle missed Jason like crazy, his smile, being held in those strong arms, his lips.

He missed Nelson too. Nelson had called him almost half an hour ago, telling him Manny had cheated. Kyle had worried something like that would happen.

He would never forget the conflict and heartache of leaving Nelson behind on their road trip. He had acted cool with it, but as soon as he and Jason were back in the car he was crying. He was nearly inconsolable the entire trip home.

"My best friend's gone Jason. He's really gone, with someone he hardly even knows... "

That had been his words.

Jason and Nelson were both gone now. Not that Kyle couldn't talk to Nelson via phone or internet, and not that Jason didn't come visit him. He came every other weekend. That wasn't it at all...

A handsome student with olive skin and short-cropped raven hair fell in next to Kyle.

"Thinking about him aren't you?"

Kyle looked at the Italian boy next to him, his new friend and dorm mate Mario. He managed a small smile.

"Oh its not just that," Kyle replied. "My best friend told me his boyfriend cheated on him."

"The one in LA?" Mario asked.

"You got it."

Kyle had told Mario about Nelson and Jason. He was gay of course. It hadn't taken them long to decide they should dorm together. Mario was cool, but he had feelings that Kyle didn't return. He hit on him almost constantly.

"I'm sorry to hear it," Mario said, sounding genuinely understanding. "Cheating sucks."

"Yeah tell me about it," Kyle mumbled, thinking of Jason again.

Kyle couldn't help worrying about Jason being back home without him. He knew his boyfriend too well. Jason had quite the sexual drive. Not that Kyle wasn't sexual, but he had his standards. Faithfulness was essential to a relationship.

He hadn't asked too many times, but when he had Jason had gotten defensive, sounding hurt. He'd insisted he wasn't cheating. Kyle didn't even ask anymore.

He knew this wasn't the way a relationship was supposed to be, but he couldn't get Jason and that Texas girl lip-locked out of his head. Jason had cheated, thinking that Kyle would never find out. He wanted to trust Jason.

"Is your friend staying in LA?" Mario asked.

"No. He says he's coming home. I'll be happy to see him again."

Kyle actually smiled a little. He would get to see Nelson again soon.

"I'm glad," Mario told him with a little smile.

Kyle glanced sidelong at him, unable to deny to himself that Mario's smile and chocolate eyes were gorgeous. Mario's grin deepened as though he got that look. Kyle reached into his pocket for his phone, deciding they'd better stop this.

"I need to call Nelson back. Catch you later?"

"Yeah sure," Mario smiled.

Kyle hesistated, looking at those inviting lips, before forcing himself to turn and walk away. Damn it! This wouldn't be happening of Jason was actually here. He was lonely and he had needs.

He'd better call Nelson. Should he confide in his best friend about his suspicions, and his own doubts?

"Hello," Nelson sang into the reciever.

"You don't sound too upset," Kyle pointed out.

"I'm trying to keep it together. I feel okay."

Nelson sniffled a little.

"Are you sure?" Kyle asked gently.

"I'm sure," Nelson managed with a forced laugh. "I can't let him keep me down right?"

It sounded a little bitter as he said it. Kyle was worried.

"Nelson will you come see me this weekend? I'd love to see you."

"Sure," Nelson replied. "I'd like that. Can't wait to see you either."

Kyle was glad to hear some of the life return to Nelson's voice as he said it.

"I wanted to ask you something," Nelson said suddenly. "I almost forgot. I know its been awhile, but remember when I stayed behind in LA?"

"How could I forget?" Kyle asked.

"I know you acted all fine with it, but I think now you probably weren't. Were you? Because I'm sorry Kyle. That was a shitty thing for a friend to do."

"Nelson listen," Kyle began. "Its true. I wasn't very happy. I felt lost without you. I was used to having you around, and then suddenly you were gone. No I don't blame you. I did at first. I was a little angry, but I figured I was being selfish."

"You weren't being selfish Kyle, I was. I never thought about how you might feel. That was rash to stay behind in LA with someone I'd only just met. I didn't even think... "

"Really its alright Nelson," Kyle assured him in a kind voice. "Just come visit me okay?"

"Sure thing."

Kyle felt a secret rush of happiness at the thought of seeing Nelson again.

"Well I gotta board the plane," Nelson told him. "They're calling for tickets. Ttyl... "

"Talk to you later too," Kyle replied with a laugh.

He hung up and thought about Nelson. How was it that the prospect of seeing his best friend could just suddenly brighten up his day? He really did miss him.

Nelson was someone who would listen, who would give advice without judgment, and be his shoulder to cry on. Kyle missed that closeness and that trust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jason

Nelson stepped into the airport longue, suitcase in hand, easy to identify even without the pink hair. Jason grinned and ran toward him, pulling him into an embrace.

"I missed you," he told Nelson. "How was your flight?"

When Kyle told him Nelson was coming, Jason had insisted on picking him up. Nelson's mom had been ok with that.

"Flight wasn't bad," Nelson commented. "I slept through most of it, when I wasn't thinking about that bastard."

"Nelson," Jason said gently. "Come here."

He held the boy against him, gently rubbing his back. Nelson was crying, tears soaking into his shirt.

"It'll be alright," Jason assured him. "He didn't deserve you anyway."

Nelson looked up at him through tears, but managed a smile. Jason grinned.

"You wanna come hang at my place a little while?"

"Sounds great," Nelson said, drying his eyes with his hand.

Nelson sat in the passenger seat of Jason's car, watching his friend steer and focus.

"How was LA?"

"You should know," Nelson smirked. "You've been there."

"I mean living there wise ass," Jason retorted with a snort.

"Crowded, hot, polluted. Anything else you wanna know? I actually missed being here."

Jason looked thoughtful at that.

ooOoo

Jason told Nelson to make himself comfortable on his bed before going to grab them Cokes. It was weird to have the eccentric kid around again, but Jason really did like him. He was a good friend, and he accepted him.

He opened the ice box and pulled out two of the red cans, hurrying back up to his room. He smiled at the sight of Nelson stretched out on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Comfortable there?" he grinned.

"Oh yeah sure," Nelson smirked, turning onto his side defiantly.

"Here," Jason held out his Coke.

Jason popped open his own, letting the cold sweetness wash down his throat. This felt nice, having Nelson around to hang with. Jason plopped down next to Nelson, giving him a smile.

"It is so awesome having you back," he said.

"Surprising Jason," Nelson said with a smirk. "I remember when you used to couldn't stand me."

"Yeah, that was before I really knew you. You're really cool, and you accept everyone. You are a little cute too."

"Alright Romeo," Nelson laughed. "What would Kyle say?"

"I was kidding," Jason rolled his eyes. "You're actually not bad looking, but I wasn't hitting on you."

Nelson raised his eyebrow skeptically, pursing his lips.

"So Jason, have you figured out your bisexuality?"

"Yeah I think so," Jason nodded. "I think I like guys better, obviously."

"Obviously," Nelson replied. "I would hope so Jason, seeing as you're dating my best friend."

"I thought we were best friends now," Jason said playfully.

"You both are," Nelson smiled. "Yeah, you're my best friend too Jason."

Jason felt his lips twitch into a little smile. He looked into Nelson's eyes, suddenly drawn to them. Not having Kyle around really made him feel lonely some days, but he couldn't like Nelson. It was just lonliness.

"Kyle tells me you're visiting this weekend," Jason said suddenly.

"Yeah," Nelson replied. "How about you?"

"I can't," Jason sighed. "I stay pretty busy most weekends. I take care of my mom and sister too. He'll be happy to see you though. I know he will."

Jason wished he could be there for Kyle more often like a boyfriend should be, but at least Nelson could be there. He knew Kyle had missed that, having Nelson around. Jason had missed it too.

Nelson was like enough gay team spirit for both of them and thensome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nelson

Kyle and a friend were picking Nelson up at the Greyhound in Princeton. Nelson had hardly stepped off of the bus when he was practically tackled by Kyle. He wrapped his arms around his best friend, inhaling with emotion.

"I missed you so much," Kyle told him, sniffing.

"Me too Kyle," Nelson managed, holding him a little tighter.

It was so perfect, Kyle in his embrace. It made Nelson's heart flutter madly, but he never wanted to let go. He still wasn't entirely over Kyle, and maybe he never would be. Kyle didn't think of him that way though.

Kyle finally pulled back from the hug and laughed a little, wiping at his eyes with his hand.

"I'm sorry, its just so overwhelming to see you Nelson. It means so much."

"I know Kyle," Nelson said gently. "I really missed you too. I feel like everything's the way it should be."

Kyle smiled a little at that. Nelson was already feeling so many things from being in his best friend's presence. How was it that he could be in LA for months with Manny, and just a few minutes around Kyle brought everything back?

Kyle put a friendly hand around the olive-skinned young man he'd brought along, the friend.

"Nelson, this is Mario. He's my dorm mate and a good friend."

"Nice to meet you," Mario said with a smile that showed off those white teeth. "Kyle's told me a lot about you Nelson."

Kyle smiled at both of them.

"Well what should we do?" Kyle asked them. "We could go somewhere in town, unless you want the campus tour now."

"Town sounds good," Nelson replied. "Somewhere with coffee."

The three of them decided to walk as the coffee shop was only about six blocks away, tops. Kyle immediately fell in next to Nelson.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Nelson said. "More than fine right now actually. I feel like everything's right again, being here with you."

Kyle looked a little thoughtful.

"I know what you mean Nelson. After you stayed behind in LA I wasn't sure where I was going in life anymore. Jason and I became a little distant. He says he still loves me, but he only visits every two or three weeks."

"Why are you talking like that Kyle? You know Jason loves you."

"Yeah I know," Kyle nodded. "Don't get me wrong, but I can't help feeling like we're drifting apart. I've been doubting our relationship since that road trip, and I really try not to Nelson. I can't forget... the way he kissed that girl when he thought I wasn't around to see. Can I trust him?"

Nelson understood where Kyle was coming from. They'd been hanging out since he got back from LA though, and one thing he was sure of was Jason's love for Kyle.

"Jason loves you Kyle," Nelson told him. "Trust me, I've been hanging with him almost every day. Its kinda nice actually. He's really cool."

"Well I'm glad you two have been hanging out more. It'll be good for Jason to have you around. How is he?"

"He's the same old Jason, far as I can see Kyle. We just hang out, drink soda, and talk. He really misses you. He talks about you."

They could see the coffee shop at the end of the next block. Students were everywhere. The sidewalks were packed.

Nelson and Kyle continued to rest of the walk in silence. Mario had kept a close distance, just listening and observing them.

They stepped into the small coffee shop, packed with students of course. This was one hell of a line for coffee. Mario fell in next to Nelson and Kyle with a grin.

"So how you like it here so far Nelson?" Mario asked.

"Its packed," Nelson said with laugh. "Jesus Kyle, how do you live here? I think I'd lose myself in all this college boy eye candy. This is like queer heaven."

Kyle snorted and shook his head. Mario grinned and clapped Nelson on the back in a friendly way. He was strangely fine with it. Mario was cool.

"Quite the comedian," Mario laughed. "I like this guy."

"He's a trip," Kyle smirked. "That's for sure."

Nelson gave Kyle a puppy look and lay his head on his shoulder.

"Come on Kyle, you know you love me."

"You wish," Kyle snorted, giving him a playful shove. "Come on Nelson!"

They'd finally made their way to the front of the line. Kyle offered to pay for whatever they wanted. His dad sent him a pretty sizeable allowance to help with expenses.

Nelson had a peppermint mocha and a large cranberry muffin that looked good. They took an open table in the back.

It was all so perfect to Nelson, being here with Kyle just like old times, and Mario strangely fit. Mario was like a different version of himself in a way, quirky and mischevious.

"How long have you and Kyle known each other?" Mario asked with a smile. "I can tell you're very close."

"Since we were kids," Kyle said, eying Nelson fondly. "He's unique, total black sheep, but that's why I love him."

Nelson doubted Kyle had meant that in other than a friendly way, but something in him couldn't help rejoicing. Kyle had said he loved him!

Mario darted an amused from Nelson to Kyle, back to Nelson.

"What about you Nelson?" Mario questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What's your take on this wonderful friendship?"

"Kyle is wonderful," Nelson said, giving Kyle a meaningful gaze. "He's smart, heart of gold, nurturing, fun to be around."

Kyle blushed a little. Nelson just smiled a little.

"You know I mean that in a good way."

Mario's eyebrow went up a little higher. Nelson wondered exactly what he was thinking. Mario was an interesting character, that was for sure. Nelson thought that maybe he could see why Kyle kept him around.

"I'm glad Kyle has you," Nelson told Mario with a smile. "I can tell you take care of him."

"Yeah he does," Kyle said with a little laugh, but there was something in his expression. "He totally smothers me sometimes."

Nelson's own eyebrow went up. How very interesting. How had he not noticed the suggestiveness in some of Mario's glances and bodily gestures? He appeared like the good friend, but he was obviously totally hung up on Kyle now that Nelson could see it.

Nelson wondered how Kyle felt about that, but now wasn't the time to have that conversation. He didn't know where Kyle stood on Mario, or even if he returned any feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kyle

Kyle watched Nelson board the bus that would take him home with a strange look in his eyes. He didn't want Nelson to go so soon. His best friend had promised to visit every week, and Kyle at least had that to look forward to.

Mario stood next to him the whole time, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. The bus started to move and Nelson gave them a cheerful wave from his window. Mario and Kyle waved until the bus was out of sight.

Kyle felt a certain sadness, almost like the spot Nelson occupied inside of him was suddenly empty again.

"Very interesting," Mario mused.

Kyle turned to him with a questioning look.

"Tell me Kyle," Mario said with a smirk. "How do you feel about him exactly? Nelson I mean. Are you sure you're just friends?"

"Of course we're just friends," Kyle replied with a skeptical look. "Don't be silly Mario. Why would you think it was anything other than that?"

"Oh I don't know Kyle, the looks. The way you practically hang all over one another. You've known him since you were kids. You mean to honestly tell me you've never felt anything more, not even for a moment?"

Kyle was silent for a few moments. He thought about the pain and fear of losing Nelson he'd felt during the HIV scare. He thought about Nelson's severe food poisoning on their road trip.

Why was he afraid to lose Nelson? Kyle felt a strange fluttering in his chest.

"We're just friends Mario," he insisted. "That's all. Nelson's appealing in his own way, but I honestly don't notice."

That was partly a lie. Kyle tried not to notice the little pulls at his emotions Nelson could cause. Why would he be interested in dating him? They were friends, and he was totally weird. Kyle would say too weird for him to date, except he knew fully well he liked Nelson's weirdness.

"Well you still have me," Mario suggested with a grin.

"Yeah I feel assured," Kyle said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Can I ask you something?" Mario questioned, face becoming more serious. "Why do you still hold onto Jason?"

Kyle felt a tumble of emotions, including doubt at his friend's question. Jason didn't even notice he existed most of the time these days. When they did talk it seemed forced. Not the friendship, but the love between them, kind of uneasy.

Things had continued to change since the road trip. The seeds of doubt had been sown in Texas when Jason kissed a girl and said he might be bi. Kyle kept wondering if he actually wanted a girlfriend. Why did he feel like they kept drifting further and further apart?

Kyle tried to tell himself it was just the fact that he was at Princeton, that Jason would be around more often if not for the distance or being busy. Yet that seemed more like an excuse the more Kyle thought about it.

"Your silence says it all honey," Mario said gently.

Kyle looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know what to do anymore Mario. I have all these conflicted feelings. Jason was my first love, but sometimes I feel like that's all it is. Maybe he's moving on."

"Maybe you're moving on too," Mario whispered, nothing except concern and understanding in his face.

Kyle opened his mouth to try to deny it, but nothing came out. That's exactly what all this felt like, like he was moving on. Jason saw him maybe once a month. His life was Princeton and his education.

Mario stepped a little closer, brushing Kyle's cheek with his thumb gently. Kyle looked a little upset and confused, but he wasn't moving away.

"You don't have to hold on anymore," Mario whispered, moving in for his lips. "Its alright to let go."

Kyle exhaled when those lips pressed against his with the softest of touches. Part of him wanted this, to just let Jason be his past, to let Mario be his present.

Kyle felt his lips moving with Mario's more frantically, but then Jason flashed in his mind's eye. Jason and he were still together. Kyle pulled back and turned away.

"No," he whispered. "Mario we can't do this."

"Kyle please," he reached out his hand.

Kyle looked at him with wide, sad eyes.

"We can't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Jason**

**Nelson jumped onto Jason's bed, making the older boy squint a little. Couldn't the hyperactive queen at least sit normally?**

**"What?" Nelson laughed noticing Jason's slight scowl of annoyance.**

**"You trying to break my bed?"**

**Comprehension dawned on Nelson's face, and it was almost funny.**

**"Oooh... "**

**Jason snorted. It wasn't worth making a big deal out of. Besides, that look on his face had been pretty priceless.**

**"So how's Kyle?" Jason pursued instead.**

**"Fine, but really Jason, you should go see him."**

**Nelson was right of course, and Jason did feel a little guilt, not wanting to meet his best friend's gaze suddenly.**

**"Jason?" Nelson asked more gently. "You okay?"**

**"Yeah," Jason muttered, looking back at him with a completely fallen expression. "I'm a bad boyfriend, aren't I?"**

**"Not really for me to say," Nelson replied, flipping his hand, looking at his nails like they were interesting. "Just go see him alright? Trust me."**

**Jason caught some other meaning in Nelson's words.**

**"Something you're not telling me?"**

**Nelson eyed Jason with some anxiety for a few moments.**

**"Yeah actually, its about this guy. I debated telling you this because it might be nothing, but I can't stop wondering about it. Kyle has this friend named Mario... "**

**"Oh him?" Jason asked non-chalantly. "They're just good friends, far as I can see."**

**"Yeah well you might need glasses," Nelson replied with a snort. "Kyle might see Mario as just a friend, but hellooooo. Mario's not so subtle."**

**Jason didn't reply, looking at his sneakers like they were interesting, hands in his pockets. Nelson would never understand some of his doubts about where he and Kyle stood. Jason wondered if Kyle was having the same doubts.**

**"What did Kyle say about me exactly?" Jason voiced quietly, still looking down.**

**"Its not entirely for me to say Jason, but trust me, you need to visit him more. Don't make him think you're getting distant."**

**Jason felt as though he'd been caught at something in the worst way. That was how he felt, no matter how he might wish he didn't. Distant...**

**Nelson would never say more than Kyle would want him to repeat, that's just how loyal to one another they were. Was that what Nelson was implying?**

**"Nelson did Kyle say he feels like we're distant?"**

**"What?" Nelson asked in slight surprise. "No."**

**Jason wondered if that was the truth, but didn't expect to get anymore out of Kyle's loyal best friend.**

**"You should call him," Nelson suggested, eying Jason seriously. "Talk to him."**

**Part of Jason really wanted to, but another part couldn't forgive himself for the things he'd done, cheating on Kyle in Texas. Not to mention he'd considered cheating with Debra some months ago. **

**It wasn't only that. Jason had learned things about Kyle on their road trip that gave him pause. Kyle was very intelligent, which also gave him an air of intellectual superiority, like he should always be in charge of situations. What if they went into a lifelong relationship and Kyle turned out to be a total control freak?**

**Jason was afraid of his doubts, and he felt like he couldn't confide them to anyone, especially not Nelson. It was silly to feel some level of resentment towards his best friend, except that right now Nelson seemed like he was in Kyle's corner. What could Jason trust to confide in Nelson that might not get repeated back to his boyfriend?**

**"Look I need to do some stuff," Jason spoke.**

**"Anything I can help with?" Nelson asked.**

**"No its private," Jason replied, trying to keep his confusion out of his voice. **

**Nelson frowned a little, but nodded, standing to his feet.**

**"Alright Jason," Nelson sighed. "If I can't help I guess I'll go... "**

**Jason knew that Nelson was probably hurt, but he knew he'd better just let it go. Jason definitely didn't want his doubts getting back to Kyle, but suddenly it hit him just how distant they'd become. They couldn't even talk about things anymore.**

**Jason felt a little moisture gathering in his eyes. What could he say that wouldn't make Kyle upset? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Nelson**

**The evening had been confusing and frustrating enough for Nelson. The time he'd had with Kyle and Mario earlier that day seemed somehow tainted with Jason's obvious distrust. There was something that his friend didn't want to say.**

**Nelson certainly didn't need what he got upon arriving home, quietly closing the front door, so as not to wake his mother. The lamp on the stand beside the couch clicked on almost instantly, illuminating the room and a very accusing facial expression.**

**"Where were you?" his mother asked with a scowl. "Nelson, its nearly 1:30!"**

**"Chillax mom," Nelson replied. "I was at Jason's."**

**"Jason's?" his mother asked in surprise. "You decided to visit Jason this late?"**

**She didn't look quite as angry, but there was still curiosity and slight suspicion in her voice.**

**"The Greyhound didn't arrive until about 11:20," Nelson explained, voice rising dramatically with every word. "Jason texted, wanting an update on Kyle immediately. I figured it'd be nice to hear it in person, seeing as Kyle is his... well you know!"**

**Nelson cut off abruptly, and Mrs. Glassman sighed at his dramatics.**

**"Okay Nelson, fair enough. Go get some sleep."**

**Nelson considered pointing out that she couldn't tell him when to go to bed, but it simply wasn't worth arguing. It had been a long day after all.**

**Nelson found it almost a relief when his head hit soft pillows, than his thoughts started racing, going immediately to his realization earlier that he still had quite strong feelings for Kyle.**

**The sudden bulge in his pajama pants as he thought of Kyle's swimmer build only deepened his confusion. No, he was supposed to be over him! **

**Nelson willed himself to think about Manny instead, the pains of betrayal filling him, snuffing out any arousal. Thinking of Manny, his smile, and how much they'd shared in common made him feel a deep ache. There was no way he'd sleep unless he thought about something else.**

**Thoughts turning to his plane ride from LA nearly a week ago, being amidst that beautiful sea of blue sky and coulds almost made him feel blissful. Nelson felt his mind grow heavy, slipping into the blackness of sleep before he knew anything else. **

**One thing he seemed to glimpse in his mental vision as he went under- Jason's handsome, smiling features swimming before him. **

**Nelson felt himself blink in surprise. Jason was in front of him. Besides the fact that his vision seemed slightly distorted this appeared to be Jason's bedroom he was standing in.**

**Nelson looked back into the face of his other best friend, the jock's smile causing a slight tightness in his chest. A hand reached out toward Jason's shirt-clad chest- his hand!**

**Jason surprised him by gently grasping that hand, moving it until it was placed flat against his chisled build. Something in the jock's smile had become more seductive. **

**"Nelson!"**

**Nelson was aware of his heavy breathing and a the sheen of sweat that made his skin feel sticky. Something not quite soft smacked him across the face, jarring his sleep-addled brain.**

**"Get up lazy!"**

**Nelson winced at the sight of his mom standing above him, trademark scowl in place.**

**"You're not sleeping all day. Get your lazy ass up!"**

**Nelson groaned, watching her leave before he could say anything. Another groan escaped him following a glance at his bedside clock: **_**9:30 am.**_


End file.
